Day 5 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (don't know you well enough)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys welcome back to Write Every Day in November 2016. This month I will endeavor to write a new story every day of November. Feel free to join in, but even if you don't I hope you like my stories Summary: Peter works at a small bodega until he can get a full time job at Daily Bugle. He meets a man who wants his phone number, but Peter won't tell him until he knows him better


**I don't know you well enough**

 **Summary: Peter works at a small bodega until he can get a full time job at Daily Bugle. He meets a man who wants his phone number, but Peter won't tell him until he knows him better.**

Peter sighed as he stood at the counter in the bodega. He was board, tired, and wanted his shift to end as soon as possible. Normally he would do his homework or even see if he could solve any crimes that he'd run into. Today he didn't have any homework that needed to be finished, and things had been pretty quiet. He let out another sigh and was wishing that the news paper he worked for would hire him full time. He was just about to pull out his phone, even though he knew he shouldn't when a costumer walked in.

The man was wearing a gray hoodie that covered his face and his jeans which the man had his hands shoved into. He walked to the back of the store picked up a case of beer and walked to the register. Peter was going to ask the man if he could get anything else but paused. The man's face was burned badly and Peter was a shocked. He wondered what could have happened to this guy? "Is that all?" Peter finally said doing his best to act like he hadn't been rudely staring. The man instead of looking upset or embarrassed simply smiled. "Yeah your phone number."

Peter blinked in shock and instead of getting upset he found himself laughing. "I think it's a bit early to trade phone numbers, I don't even know your name.

"Wade," he said simply."

:"Peter" the younger man replied. "Still I don't think I know you well enough to trust you with my phone number."

Wade pouted before sighing. "Guess I'll just have to come back until you feel you know me well enough:"

Peter nodded,. "Sure." he said. He knew he shouldn't encourage the guy, but he didn't come off as creepy or trip his spider senses so he figured he was okay.

The next night Wade came in again. He came in the next night too and the night after that. Each time he and peter would share something about each other. It was nice until one night Wade didn't show up. Peter shrugged it off but when he was gone for a week he began to wonder if he said anything wrong.

Then on the night that Peter was about to give up on seeing Wade again a man in a red and black spandex suit stumped into the bodega bleeding. Peter quickly jumped into action and grabbed the med kit. "Sir are you all right? Do I needed to call an ambulance?"

The man shook his head. "I'll be fine in a minute. Peter wanted to ask him what he meant when the superhero pointed to his shoulder where a large cut was and watching in amazement as he began to heal until it was gone. Peter was about to ask what the hell when he noticed the skin had changed and was covered in what looked like burn scars.

"Wade?" Peter whispered softly.

The man went still for a second before letting out a sigh and taking off his mask. Peter felt more shock when he realized who he was attending to. Not just Wade, but Deadpool. A person that everyone in the superhero community knew to keep on a eye on. As the implications of putting everything together came to Peter was shocked. Supposedly Deadpool was an assassin, but Wade while he could be crass had never seemed like a cold blooded killer.

"I've been trying to be a good guy." Wade said and Peter was snapped out of his thoughts. "I met you and I wanted to tell you who I was, but I didn't want you to hate me so I've been trying the hero thing out. Doesn't pay as well, but I'm starting to see why it's so popular.

Peter let out a laugh. "I'm Spider-man." he said simply.

Wade looked shocked before letting out a laugh of his own. He then looked Peter in the eyes and asked. "Think we know each other well enough for you to give me your phone number. Peter smiled and without saying anything kissed Wade on the lips."


End file.
